The Text
by Sterek18
Summary: Stiles gets drunk and Texts Derek instead of Scott. Gets more interesting after the first chapter trust me. Rated M Because of future chapters.
1. Only a sip

**The Call**

Summary: Stiles texts Scott to pick him up from a bar, but it's not Scott that he ends up texting. Takes place between Season2 and 3a.

Stiles: Scott can you come and get me I'm at that new bar that just opened up last week.

Derek: Stiles this is Derek NOT Scott you got the wrong person.

Stiles: SHHHHHHH don't tell Sourwolf that I'm here!

After a few more texts back and forth where Derek tries to convince Stiles that he is not Scott Derek gives up and leaves to go get him.

Derek: be there in 5 min.

Stiles: hurry because I just puked in a trash can.

When Derek pulled up to the new bar called, ironically, "The Full Moon" Derek finds Stiles walking (more like stumbling) out of the place and hopping right into the Camaro with a really stupid, but cute, grin on his face saying " Wow you borrowed Sourwolf's Camaro, did he like owe you a HUGE favor or something?"

But before Derek could even scowl at the boy Stiles passed out. The rest of the trip was in silence except for the occasional moan from the passed out passenger. Knowing it would be hard explaining to the Sheriff why his 17 year old son was drinking Derek called Mr. Stilinski and told him that Stiles wanted to spend the night at the loft. "It's a school night, but ok as long as he doesn't get hurt he can stay the rest of the week" the Sheriff hesitantly stated. Being a Thursday night the Sheriff didn't worry too much about stiles spending 2 nights with Derek and Peter Hale.

Derek carried Stiles in from the car, which for a werewolf was quite easy and the fact that stiles wasn't the heaviest person either. He set Stiles on the new and very large dark blue sofa that Peter a bought because he was tired the pack (mostly Jackson, Stiles, and Danny) complaining about having to sit on the cold, hard floor. Derek even grabbed a blanket from his bed to cover stiles with. As he covered Stiles up he quickly kissed Stiles on the forehead muttering to himself "I may act like I hate you, but I will always love you." Then after changing into sweatpants and a white tank top Derek went to bed too.

At around 5:30 in the morning he heard a voice call "Breakfast!" and then was bombarded with the smell of bacon and eggs and fresh coffee. As Derek mad his way down the saw stiles serving peter a plate full of eggs topped with bacon. "Well it looks like my nephew has decided to join us for breakfast today" Peter said with a smirk on his face sipping his Coffee. "Shut up Peter" Which didn't come from the Big Alpha like he was expecting instead it came from the scrawny pale kid behind him. After sitting down at the table Derek's curiosity got the best of him and asked "Shouldn't you have a hangover Stiles?" Stiles chuckled a little which made a small smile grace Derek's lips for 2 seconds then was hidden under a scowl again. "I have never had one before but I think it's the Adderall that helps there." Stiles replied while scratching the back of his neck.

An hour later Isaac comes over and is surprised to see Stiles in the kitchen with a mug of tea organizing the cabinets. "Hey didn't expect to see you here Stiles" Isaac said as he walked over to the teen. "Well I was drunk last night and I inadvertently texted Derek instead of Scott to pick me up." Stiles said with a mild blush appearing at the mention of the super grumpy Alpha. Before Isaac can mention it Boyd and Erica walk into the loft and Erica runs up and tackles stiles to the ground yelling "BATMAN!"

"Hi Catwomen, good to see you, but could you get off me?" Stiles said after he was able to breathe again. She nodded and helped Stiles up and the hugged him again. Before either of the betas could ask why he was there Derek walked up to the group and gave an 'I want to talk to Stiles alone' look to his betas and they frowned and walked away. "So what's up Sourwolf?"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok how about GrumpyPup?"

"No"

"Well how about-"

"Fine call me Sourwolf if it will get you to shut up"

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Why were you drinking last night?"

"Weeeeeeeel I got an invitation to a party there and I decide I wanted to go"

"You shouldn't have drunk so much"

"I didn't I had 2 sips of some wine and then I got dizzy and a bit tipsy and then texted you."

"Well don't do it again it took forever to convince your dad that you could spend last night here"

"I didn't know you cared about me so much"

"Shut up Stiles" and with that comment Derek walked away and Stiles left with the three betas to meet up with Jackson, Lydia, Scott, and Allison before school.

As Stiles was walking out the door his and Derek's eye made contact for a few seconds before Peter made the comment "You do care for the kid don't you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know if my favorite nephew is in love"

"That is none of your concern Peter" and with that said Derek walked out of the loft to go talk with Chris Argent about a possible threat.


	2. Allison Why?

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Review to your heart's content! I hope this story goes for at least 10 chapter. (Give or take depending on how well you guys like it.) **

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter but I Don't want to spoil too much in 2 chapters and I also want the 2 main relationships to take their time.**

When Stiles got to school he and the Betas met up with Scott who seemed a little depresses and oddly Allison wasn't with him. "You ok Scotty Boy?" Stiles asked while giving the beta a hug.

"It's nothing" Scott said in a sad monotone which was unusual for him.

"I don't care it has gotten to you enough that it makes me want to cry" Stiles said with a little too much dramatic emphasis on 'cry'.

"Allison broke up with me and told me to find someone who is more of a girl than me" Scott muttered. All of a sudden the betas and Stile gave Scott a group hug that at least put a smile on the wolf.

Then here comes Lydia who has this horrible look on her face as if she wants to strangle the next person who talks to her. "What's wrong Lyds?" Stiles asked with fear in his eyes. "That bitch Allison told me to go back to being a 'dumb pretty girl who screws around with guys' and to leave her and her father alone and to tell the 'rabid monsters' to watch their step". Lydia said with immense control, but that didn't stop her from crying afterwards. At that point Jackson walks by and sees Lydia crying and bolts over to comfort her. "Did Allison yell at you too?" he asked and she responded with a head nod. The bell rang and everyone ran to class before anyone could say anything else.

At lunch the pack got together with the obvious exception of the hunter and debated on what to do.

"How dare she threaten us when we have helped her out so much" Erica said

"Maybe Stiles should talk to her" Danny suggested

"Why me?" Stiles asked a bit scared

"You are the only one that she hasn't outright threated or insulted" Danny said with a hint of saddens on his face, and when Scott sees this he immediately wraps his arm around the boy to his right to comfort him, but after a couple of seconds he lets go and scoots a bit farther away from Danny and tries to hide his blushing face.

"Fine I'll talk to her after school" Stiles says reluctantly after a good 3 minutes of puppy faces from all of the werewolfs and a glare from the still upset Lydia.

After School Stiles sees the hunter sitting in a tree right next to the school. "Hey Ally!" Stiles shouts with the best fake smile he can muster. "How was your day?" He asks her after she gets down from the tree?"

"Fuck off Stiles you homo" Allison said with her best death glair. "I don't want to talk with an overactive homo that can't sit still and pay attention for more than 3 seconds, and the next time you come near me or my father I will finish what Gerard started." At that stiles eyes start to water and he runs off while Allison looks heartbroken at the sight of her bff crying and hoping that after she fixes everything she can hopefully explain why she's acting like a bitch.

Stiles gets to the loft and when he opens the door Derek is there looking puzzled as to why his mate, no PACKmate is crying. "What happened Stiles?" Derek asked after pulling the boy into a deep hug. "Allison has threated the whole pack and is acting like a total bitch to everyone, EVEN DANNY!" Derek looks confused "Why would she do anything like that to you guys, this dosen't seem like her, but if she wants to fight then we'll fight." "No, don't antagonize her, if you go after her shell just have an excuse to kill you." Stiles hastily said to try to calm the now ruby eyed wolf. "Let's wait and see what she does for the next week or so before we get too riled up." Stiles said as he placed his hand on the Alpha's chest but quickly removes them when Derek sees them.


	3. Pack Meeting

**A/N: I probably won't be posting more than 2 chapters a day depending on how much free time I have. I DO promise at least 3 chapters a week. **

**I hope all of you are enjoying this story. I do read every review so I can keep this story good and interesting. I love everyone who is reading this story (in a not-creepy-peter hale-style-stlaker-way). **

A Pack meeting was held the next day to discuss a possible threat to Beacon Hills and their pack. Stiles even cooked dinner for everyone at Derek's loft and Derek even HELPED (which surprised everyone except Peter who just stood there with a smug look on his face). After dinner the betas moved the couches and a big black armchair around into a circle so it would be easier to see everyone. Boyd sat next to Erika and Scott and Danny were sitting suspiciously close to each other while Isaac, Stiles, Jackson and Lydia sat on the new couch and Derek told Stiles to sit on his end of the couch by Derek's armchair, which peaked Lydia's curiosity. Peter sat on a wooden stool he took from the kitchen and sat across from Derek.

"Well now that we are settled I need to tell you something imp-"Derek started

"Let me guess new pack in town, or even better aliens, or-"Stiles interrupted looking very excited.

"Shut up Stiles" Derek said as he put his hand over Stiles mouth.

"Anyway there is a small 3 or 4 person group of hunter from New York here looking to spill werewolf blood, and more specifically my blood" Derek said looking like a weight lifted off his shoulders. "I have been tracking them since last Friday, and they did contact Mr. Argent, but when I went over to discuss the matter he threatened me, Stiles, Lydia, and Danny". All three humans looked at Derek shocked that the hunter who had helped them in the past threatened their lives. "I plan on having at least one guard on each human for the next month. I will take Stiles, Jackson gets Lydia, and Danny has-"

"Me" Scott said quickly and everyone turned their heads around and looked a little surprised at Scott volunteering to guard Danny.

"Ok I was going to tell Peter to do it but you want to so be it." Derek said calmly but Stiles could see that even he was shocked.

"Now with that settled I have another point to bring up about these new hunters, with convincing from Stiles I… WE have a theory that they are either being held hostage or are being manipulated by the hunters to help them." Derek said with signs of slight blushing appearing.

The rest of the meeting was spent chatting about what Peter, Erica, and Isaac will do to help protect their friends.

"We'll talk to Dr. D about getting mountain ash for your homes" Erica said holding Boyd's hand

"I will keep an eye on the Argents" Peter said with a devilish grin.

"I'll help Stiles do research on these hunters" Isaac said so he wouldn't be totally useless.

After that the meeting ended and everyone went home except Stiles who wanted to wash the dishes from dinner before he left for home. As he finished the last of the dishes he heard Derek and Peter talking in the main room. "No I won't tell him just yet because he is vulnerable right now and I don't want him to be any more of a target than he is now." Derek said unaware of Stiles who was listening in.

"I see the way Stiles looks at you and he is definitely in love with the big bad alpha." Peter replied.

"I will tell Stiles when he is ready not because I want to tell him or because of the hunters." Derek said firmly.

Stiles walked quietly back into the kitchen before Shouting for Derek to get ready because he is leaving. The ride in the Camaro was quiet, mostly because Stiles had fallen asleep and had slumped over on Derek's shoulder. Derek had talked to Mr. Stilinski about the hunters and the Sherriff had agreed to let Derek Stay with them.

They got to the house and Derek helped Stiles into the Stilinski home. The Sherriff had another late shift due to the lack of living deputies still in beacon Hills after Matt's rampage at the station. So they were home alone till the next morning.

Stiles changed into a flash t-shirt and black sweatpants and went over to his laptop, but before he could even turn it on Derek stopped him and turned the swivel chair around so the two men faced each other. "Stiles go to bed you need the rest." Derek said not even trying to hide how much he cared for the kid. "First I want to talk about what you and Peter the creeper were talking about." Stiles said firmly and very seriously. Derek responded with a stunned look for a few seconds then pressed his lips on the now stunned boy in front of him. After a minuet of kissing they stopped and Stiles said "I heard what you guys said earlier and I love you Sourwolf." Stiles said as the pair went to bed. Stiles cuddled up to Derek before falling asleep.


	4. Stanny and Sleepover

**A/N: I would like to thank duckbuttso, arya304, and carameldip18 for the encouraging reviews and I hope I keep up to your expectations. As always please review so this story can stay top notch and Love y'all! **

**If you have any Q's feel free to ask away.**

The next morning Stiles noticed that the bed was empty apart from him but he still could feel the warm spot where the Sourwolf had been.

As Stiles descended the stairs and went into the kitchen he saw Derek and his dad laughing about something. "What's so funny guys?" Stiles said still a little groggy.

"Just recanting stories of you being a klutz as a little kid" the Sherriff said trying to hold back more laughter. Stiles blushed a little and grabbed a mug and mad himself some tea, and then made his way to the table where a still hot plate of pancakes, eggs, and toast (whole wheat due to the health crazy side of Stiles who would not let his father buy any other kind of bread) sat in a spot close to Derek, but was moved by Stiles a little closer to his father.

After breakfast the Sherriff left for work at the relief of his son. "Did you tell my father about our thing last night?" Stiles said in his usual awkward manner.

"No, I didn't, and besides it would be better if you did anyway." Derek replied with a smile.

"Good I don't want anyone to know just yet until we have had time to work on our relationship some more" Stiles said in relief. After that was said Derek got closer to Stiles and kissed his forehead and told him to get dressed because there was another pack meeting that morning and Derek wanted to have all three humans in the same place as the wolfs for protection.

"I spotted an omega roaming the streets last night" Erica said.

"Where did it go?" asked Derek firmly

"It went into that new bar 'The Full Moon' but never came out, and now that same omega was lying dead a few blocks down" Erica said a little scared.

"That's the place I was invited to Thursday!" Stiles said in shock.

"Could the hunters be there?" Scott asked nervous

"Possible but hard to tell the omega had its head in its lap so either another wolf or hunter could have done that." Peter said with a look of curiosity.

"No matter what we have a problem on our hands and I don't want Stiles, Lydia, or Danny in the middle of this so for the rest of the month the pack lives here." Derek said with a look of concern aimed at Stiles and Scott was sporting a similar towards Danny. Everyone else look excited to spend the rest of the month (about 25 days) with each other.

After the pack meeting Scott took Danny home to pack for the month long sleepover. It was a good thing Danny's parents won't get home for another month and a half. As Danny came from his room and met Scott at the front door Danny tripped over a fallen broom and almost landed face first on the floor if Scott wasn't right in front of him to catch him. "Thanks Scott" Danny said after he regained his balance.

"Well I was there so I thought you would want me to help… so I did" Scott said trying not to look at Danny's beautiful face.

As Danny walked past the still nervous Scott Danny lightly kissed Scott's right cheek, and that made Scott change his expression quickly and turn around to the human and looked stunned. 'HE LIKES ME' Scott thought as they got on his bike and rode back to the loft.

Stiles left last to go get his stuff, but didn't take Sourwolf with him because the alpha had started vomiting black/red blood. This had confused everyone as to how he had come into contact with ANY wolfs bane in the last couple of days. Stiles told Peter to look after him while he went home to get his things. As Stile closed the door to the loft he saw an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign on the elevator and said "shit, well 15 flights of stairs shouldn't kill me". As Stiles made it to the 3rd floor he bumped into this woman who was carrying flower pots filled with some reddish/ purplish flower. "Sorry miss" he said as he caught a pot that had almost hit the ground. "No problem kid, and thanks that would have been a huge mess if It would have smashed." The woman said

"Where do you live? I can carry a couple of them for you." Stiles offered

"Ok I live just on the 4th floor so it's not too far from here." The woman replied

When Stiles and the woman got to the 4th floor Stiles opened her door for her and told here good bye before leaving. But he didn't even make it to the 3rd floor before having a folded cloth be placed in his face from someone behind him and passing out.

As Scott and Danny were making their way back to the loft a black minivan came out of nowhere and ran them off the road. When Scott came to he saw Danny was missing and so was the minivan.

**Ok this is where it gets exciting! And I plan to have this bleed into and alternate Season 3. Hope you like this story so far!**


	5. More Problems

**A/N: Hey all you lovers of fanfiction I have started to take requests for fics and I will happily take more if I know or have access to the source material (TV show/ movie/book/comic) and understand what parings you want and any ideas you have for it like basic plot or theme.**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! **

Derek's phone starts ringing and before he can even say hello a panicking Scott says "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Derek they took Danny! The fucking hunters took me mate!-"

"Calm down Scott, take a deep breath and calm down." Derek says very soothingly.

"Ok but they took him and I couldn't stop them" Scott said less panicky than before.

"Get back here and we'll talk" Derek said hoping nothing happened to Stiles.

After Scott arrives it has been 25 min since Stiles left and it would have taken only 15 to19 min to get to his place and back especially on a Sunday with almost no traffic. Derek had stopped coughing up blood, but was still very tired from the experience. "It's not like Stiles to be this late Lydia said as she and Jackson arrived right after Scott who was pacing around the room.

"That must mean he was taken too" Scott said as he paced by the red head

Lydia looked puzzled at Erika who mouthed the name 'Danny' to her and she nodded and then stepped a little closer toward Jackson.

As Scott and Derek were discussing how to find their boyfriends Lydia walked over to Erika and asked "Why is Derek looking a bit pale?"

Without taking her eyes off her alpha she replied "He had ingested minor traces of some very potent wolfs bane." Remembering how Derek looked at Stiles yesterday she suggests that it came from when he and Stiles kissed recently and theorizes that it was from the wine that stile had at the bar. "Why would it take so long to affect Derek though?" Erika asked

"It probably took a while to get into his blood stream" Lydia says with concern shifting to two of her friends.

All of a sudden there is a loud bang at the door but it never opens. When Jackson and Isaac check outside the door no one is there but a strange symbol is on the door. "That looks similar to your tattoo Derek" Scott says looking at is puzzled as to who would put it there. "It's the pack symbol for Deucalion's pack" Derek says holding back his anger. "Who?" Boyd asks. "A powerful alpha who had a pank then killed them all, the he started an all alpha pack, but killed them too." Peter said looking worried.

After a little more info was given about Deucalion everyone went back to worrying about the two kidnapped humans and how to find and save them.

Meanwhile Stiles is just waking up to find a unconscious Danny tied to him and notices that both of them are sitting in chairs in what looks like a root cellar. Bu before he could really take a look around the woman from before walks down steps that seem to lead outside. "Hello Stiles, nice to see you're awake." She says with the best villain grin EVER in his opinion.

**Hope you don't mind the cliffhanger but it seem suiting to stop here for now.**

**Please review I love feedback as long as you not being a total ass about any problems you find. **


	6. Change of Ownership

**A/N: I have decided to name mystery hunter girl because you'll love it! Anyway hope this chapter is up to snuff with the rest of the story. **

"Who the hell are you, you psychotic, werewolf killing, bitch?" Stiles said still slightly groggy. "You don't remember me stiles? I feel so forgotten, I ONLY the person that killed you boyfriend's family and the reason my father even came to this supernatural cesspool." "Kate? But Peter ripped your throat out! You should be dead and rotting n HELL!" Stiles said with a scary mix of anger and shock.

"You killed a clone of yours truly" Kate said with a smirk. "But human clones don't exist yet." Stiles said in immense confusion. "With some help from the supernatural ANYTHING is possible kid." Kate said then walked out of the old cellar.

After the pack meeting Derek and Scott stayed behind while everyone else went into the kitchen to make dinner. "I think Danny is my mate" Scott said as soon as he was sure that the wolfs in the kitchen couldn't hear them. "Same goes with Stiles and myself" Derek confessed. "I won't tell everyone about you and Danny if you do the same about me and Stiles." "Sounds good to me." After that little exchange Derek and Scott joined the pack in preparing dinner since pack cook Stiles was unavailable.

After an odd dinner consisting of: toast, popcorn, slices of turkey meat, and appels the pack decide to spend the night hunting for the missing boys. Erica and Boyd searched around the old hale house, but found nothing. Isaac and Scott searched near the train depot but came up empty handed. Derek, Peter, and Jackson, searched the preserve and were able to catch a faint sent of Stiles but couldn't follow it for more than a few feet before being bombarded by the scents of several different humans going in all directions causing the werewolf's to lose the trail of stiles but decided to continue the search here with the rest of the pack in the morning. Little did they know of a werewolf on its way to their abducted pack mates this very second.

Kate returned to the cellar to check in on her prizes. "Derek is weak if he has fallen in love with you Stiles, you are a pathetic excuse for a human." "Shut up bitch at least I didn't kill his entire family after sleeping with him." Stiles blasted out of anger and hatred for the hunter and how she caused the guy he loves to become a lonely and depressed person for years. He hated that she really cared for Derek like he does.

After a while gunshot and screaming became audible from above and Stiles and Danny hoped to werewolf god that it was the pack (or at least Derek), but as the attacker ripped the doors off to the cellar it became clear that it wasn't Derek but a blind man. Kate took out a S&W M500 and aimed it at the intruder but alas she didn't even have time to pull the trigger as the man had rushed up to her and de-throated her. The man smiled at the boys and said in a polite tone "Well you must two must be Stiles and Danny. It is a pleasure to meet you both I am Deucalion and I need you both to come with me." As he said this he untied the two only to sling them over his shoulders and walk out of the cellar.

The next day there was a not left taped to the loft door. It read:

_Dear Derek Hale and pack,_

_I have retrieved your human boys and have a proposition for you: _

_Swear your alligance to me and they won't get hurt or_

_Don't and I'll turn them and have them serve me and even have them kill all of you and then I'll mate with them or kill them (whatever I'm in the mood for)_

_Love, __Deucalion the Supreme Werewolf_

At reading the note Derek and Scott get a very gloomy look in their eyes and silently contemplate the situation. Lydia sick of the silence says "There is a lunar eclipse in 3 days we can join him and when the time comes kill him." "How since we also won't have our powers?" Isaac said on the verge of crying. "Bullets and arrows still work" Allison said as she walked in with a duffle bag full of guns.


	7. Death Threats

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter came out late I have been busy with family stuff. And on a similar note I will be away from my computer from July 16-19 because I'll be on a family trip, but don't worry Sterek lovers I will return to this story ASAP. **

**For the next week I am holding a contest to see what ideas you guys can come up with for either and new story (oneshot or otherwise) or a way to continue this one I will announce the winners (at least 3 or 4 winners) by July 22, 2014. Love you all and happy writing! **

When Stiles wakes up he finds that him and Danny are in a large room that looks like a bank vault and that they are chained to the bars in there. There also appears to be a partially incomplete circle of mountain ash around the inside of the vault. "Stiles what the hell happened?" Danny says with a death glare at the other boy expecting an answer. "Well first we were kidnaped by a group of Hunters but then they all were killed and we were taken by this tall, scary looking guy who I am pretty sure is a werewolf." "Ok this is just getting weirder and weirder."

"Seems you lad have awoken finally" The magically appearing man said from the vault door. "Hope the chains aren't too uncomfortable I don't want to hurt my soon to be new betas." As he said this he strolled over to them in a way that reminded him of Peter and let his fingers glide across their necks.

"I can't wait to see Derek rip your throat (and possibly every other organ) out, and watch you die painfully." Stiles said in a tone that scared himself.

"Wow Stiles that is odd coming from you. You are starting to sound like that insecure alpha you have been dating." Deucalion said with a huge smirk as stiles went into shock that he knew about him and Derek. "And let's not leave out little Danny who for a little while now has been seeing Scott." Danny started to blush "if you lay a fucking finger on him I will pump you full of so much wolfs bane that you will be a puddle of black goop when I'm done!" Danny screamed out letting all his tears come out.

"Such tough words from both of you. It'll be my pleasure to have you both serve me even if you boyfriends won't. Actually it would be a sight to see if the two people that Derek and Scott are in love with are the ones that end them." Deucalion says trying very hard not to laugh as he leaves the vault room.

About an hour later someone else enters the room and begins to unlock the boys when Danny notices he begins so say something when his lips are suddenly obstructed by another set of lips that he recognizes very well. "Scott you're here" Danny whispers into his lover's mouth.

Stiles sees the make-out/break-out scene next to him and feel left out of the action when not 2 seconds from looking back he sees Deucalion lean over him and rip his chains off and pin him to the floor, and as Scott attempts to tackle the alpha off of his best friend he is speared with a blind man's cane that has a kenima venom laced arrowhead attached to the tip of it.

The alpha rips off Stile's shirt and pants leaving the boy mostly naked with the exception of his boxers, but there was even a couple of tears in them too. Deucalion starts nipping and sniffing Stiles neck and is rubbing his right thigh ageist his groin. Stiles screams out for Derek but it seems that his alpha mate is MIA and that puts Stiles in a panic and starts to struggle vigorously for his life and even manages to knee Deucalion's groin, but that only enrages the Alpha bent on claiming the boy as his mate. He starts to bite down on the boy when a large metal filing cabinet is thrown at the alpha and knocks him off his prey.

Danny and Stiles grab the paralyzed Scott and drag him out of the vault and stiles sees a jar of mountain ash and throws it just in time to trap the alpha in the vault. "He is MINE hale, give him back!" Deucalion said with intense frenzy that gave Stiles Goosebumps. "Have this instead" everyone looked behind them to see Allison shoot Deucalion right between the eyes with a bow that got lodged into the now dead wolf's head.

As the boys and their werewolf mates return to the loft they are tackled by 4 wolfs, Isaac and Jackson on Danny and Erika and Boyd on Stiles. "Welcome back to the bat cave Batman" "Happy to be home Catwomen". After everyone had snuggled for hours and had Dinner most of the pack went to bed excpt for Stiles, Danny, Scott, and Derek who wanted some alone time with their boyfriends. What Stiles didn't expect was to walk into the kitchen and see Danny mounting Scott on the island. "Hey Sco- HOLLY WERERWOLF SHIT!" At that outburst Stiles ran into the bathroom with Derek Scared that Scott would kill him for seeing that he is the bottom in the relationship. After calming down Stiles hops into bead and snuggles up to Derek mumbling "Let's wait till I'm legal before we have sex, because I don't want my dad to kill you, and it would make a wonderful eighteenth birthday present." "I couldn't agree more"


End file.
